


Uncharted Adventures

by JunNoAce



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Canon - Manga, Eventual Smut, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Slow Burn, Top Gon Freecs, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunNoAce/pseuds/JunNoAce
Summary: “So do you know what kind of hunter you are then?”“..Yeah..” Gon says with almost a whisper.“Well, what kind?” Leorio asks.Gon looks off in thought, a fond smile lifts on his face. “I hunt for adventure.”Five years after separating at the world tree Gon is looking for Killua to go on an adventure with him once again, but can he convince him?Killua feels conflicted and Alluka is done with the long distance pinning and wants them to get together already.





	Uncharted Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first HunterxHunter fic! Ahhhh I'm so excited!  
> I really love GonKillu and feel we need more content so i thought up a story I'd like to write.  
> I really hope anyone will enjoy reading this. I'm going to try to update as often as possible!  
> Feed back defiantly fuels me!!  
> More tags will be added as the story progresses.  
> Also only my Prologue is short, following chapters will be longer!

Living in fear was never what Killua had in mind, but things have been surprisingly easy considering Illumi’s threats. Almost too easy. Killua has grown almost comfortable with the older male not bothering them for the most part. Only coming close to capture here and there.

He has been as much of a guardian as a young boy could be, looking after and teaching Alluka what he knew about the world, and eventually nen as well. Getting help periodically from Biskey after she and others returned from the dark continent two years after the first boat left.

Those first two years were the easiest with Illumi gone and out of their way, but once the boat returned he was much stronger than before. Illumi hasn't put all his energy into capturing them, that much was obvious. It would seem as though he's been preoccupied. He has yet to succeed in a job, well, at least according to piggy last they talked. Killua found it odd, he never heard of Illumi failing at a job, and for two whole years? It's unbelievable. He still has yet to complete that job even now, after five years. Killua was curious but wasn’t going to complain either, just grateful his eldest brother has been so distracted for so long.

Currently Killua is a floor master at the Heaven’s Arena. Alluka after much training under him and Biskey has made it into the 200’s herself. She discovered she was a Manipulator, and Nanika is a Specialist. They both came up with some of their own abilities and they no longer use their wish granting.

Killua is in his overly large living room watching the morning news from the large soft cream colored sofa. His long slender legs folded up against his chest as he rests his chin upon his knees, wearing a simple loose fitting t-shirt and shorts. His striking azure eyes framed by slightly longer wavy silken strands watches the large television screen as it announces the return of the second ship from the Dark continent, which is just arriving in the capitol's port with more discoveries to announce to the world.

Killua remembers hearing from Kurapika that Gon had left on the second boat two years ago. He was furious at the time. He left without so much as a message. Then again, it's not like he was his mother or anything. Why should he feel as if he has to say something to him before leaving? He still hasn’t seen him since separating at the world tree nearly five years ago. Kurapika told him that after finishing up secondary school Gon had reclaimed his nen and went to meet up with Ging who had stayed on the dark continent along with a some others from the first ship. Killua realized it was possible he may never see Gon again.

But now the second ship is back. He understands that it’s very possible that Gon was not onboard. On the first ship over half of the people didn’t return, most died apparently. Gon could be dead, or just stayed behind like his father. He silently hoped it was the latter.

Alluka, now sixteen is taller and slender like their mother. She’s wearing a beautiful white Kimono with Sakura flowers on it. It was cut short just above the knee with a Lolita style to it, with a pink wrap around the waist with dramatic faces displayed on a ribbon going around it, and black boots. Her long black hair flows behind her as she walks in from the kitchen with two cups of hot cocoa with marshmallows. She hands one to Killua and sits down. Looking up at the news and glancing over to Killua as she takes a sip.

“Do you think Gon is on board?”

“Who knows...” Killua responds nonchalantly, feigning indifference as he too sips on his sweet drink.

They continue watching. Alluka by now knows pestering her brother about the brunette never went anywhere. She knew he cared deeply for him but for some reason he seemed stubborn to keep his distance from the closest friend he has ever had. She knows for sure that they probably had some sort of past from before she left home that Killua refuses to discuss with her.

She wants to see them come together again. For his sake. Killua has developed his nen even further, but is obviously hiding his desire for adventure. Like from when be was with Gon. The way he just stares off periodically and seem to be in another world. And when he goes into his occasional sleep she can hear his quiet mutterings of Gon’s name.

It was obvious Killua wasn't happy. Yes he was happy that they were together and safe, but he was just getting by, content with their situation. Alluka starts to ponder on if there is any way they can get back together again.

She looks to the boat on the screen and hopes Gon is on board.

 

__________

 

Walking down the ramp from the boat is the sound of heavy booted feet thumping down to the dock along with the large crowd. Gon Freecs, is now much bulkier than when he left, had grown to be a little over six feet tall, and still possibly growing at the age of nineteen. He is wearing forest green cargo shorts, a hardy brown jacket for travelers with a black tank underneath. His spiky brown hair still stands tall but at a shorter length then when he was younger, and a bit messier too. He looks around the dock and sees Leorio walking towards him, weaving through the crowd. He is dressed in a black suit and tie, looking a lot more mature now with a short beard growing along his jawline.

“Oi Gon!”

Gon’s face glows as he smiles large in his direction. He hollers back to him in the way he usually calls his friends but a new deeper timber bellows out from his throat. “Leorio!” He shouts joyfully, making an alien sound still seem so familiar once his friend hears it.

Gon meets up with him quickly and immediately gives the other young man a tight bear hug.

“Oof! Gon! It's nice to see you too buddy but you're squeezing me way too tight!” Leorio cried out.

“Eh?” Gon quickly let's go feeling a little sheepish. “Sorry about that heh.”

“Seems you went through another growth spurt while you were away. Your about as tall as me!” Leorio demonstrates by putting his hand up and comparing their heights, Leorio standing only a inch or so taller.

“Hm? Oh I guess you're right! I didn't even realize. Now that I think about it my dad didn't seems so big anymore, huh.”

Leorio just gives him a look and realizes he shouldn't be surprised and lets out a sigh then smiles at him. “Well I guess you're still the same ol’ Gon no matter how much you’ve grown! Come on let's go get a drink and catch up.”

Gon nods in agreement with a bright smile while shifting the duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. “That's sounds great!”

They both head off of the docks and to a local pub just a little further into the city.

They go inside of the bar which is pretty lively with music and chatter but not too loud to have a proper conversation.

“So how was it?” Leorio asks, his face serious as he looks at Gon sitting beside him at the bar, both of them have a draft beer in front of them to sip on periodically during conversation.

“Terrifying, thrilling, and beautiful. Ging is still over there hunting ruins and historical discoveries. Like he always have. I enjoyed going with him. But that’s not the kind of hunter I am.”

Leorio hums in thought as he takes a drink, Gon picks his up as well as the taller man turns to him. “So do you know what kind of hunter you are then?”

“..Yeah..” Gon says with almost a whisper.

“Well, what kind?” Leorio asks.

Gon looks off in thought, a fond smile lifts on his face. “I hunt for adventure.”

Leorio’s eyes grow in surprise, then eases in understanding. “Huuuh, adventure. Then...then why did you come back? Isn’t the Dark Continent full of uncharted territory still? That’s the best place for adventure.”

“Yeah. It's truly amazing, but I need to know my own limits now. Leorio I don't know what you experienced when you went on the first boat but the things I encountered in those large forests, they are far worse than the Chimera Ants. I’m a lot stronger now, but I need a partner. Someone I trust.”

Gon then looks a Leorio who in that instance was ready to quickly reject the idea of going with him but then Leorio saw a look in Gon’s eyes, a look that seemed lonely and guilty but also determined to make things right.

Leorio knew who he had in mind and it wasn’t himself but someone sharper and far more deadly. He lets out a sigh, while lifting his glass up and looking ahead.

“I know where you can find him.” He says before taking another drink.

“Really?!” Gon asks surprised.

“Don’t get to excited. I can't guarantee he'll see you. Kurapika is the only one who's spoken to him lately and that's only over the phone, he never answers my calls.” He says slightly annoyed.

Gon doesn't seem deterred and continues to look at him anxiously. Leorio chuckles.

“He's at Heavens Arena, living there as a floor master for about a year now.”

“I'll go to him then!” Gon exclaimed. He leans back and looks off in thought. “Heavens Arena huh? That sure brings back memories.”

He than smiles and looks at Leorio excitedly. “Do you think he will be surprised to see me enter?”

Leorio snorts. “...Probably.” Just seeing the other brunette had Leorio in a bit of a shock. But also being in his presence he can feel the power emanating from him as well. Yes he will be surprised.

Gon feels excitement flowing within him. “I can't wait. Maybe I'll head that way tonight.”

Leorio chokes on his drink and gasps as he clears his throat. “Already? Didn't you just get back not even an hour ago. Don't you want a couple days to relax. I have a place in town you can stay with me if you want.” Leorio was enjoy having a drinking partner and was hoping Gon would stick around, work had been stressful.

Gon shakes his head. “No thanks Leorio, I cant put this off any longer. This is a long overdue visit.. I should’ve done this before I left.”

Leorio senses that Gon feels he has more to say then just a simple will you come with me to the Dark Continent. He hums in understanding. “Okay suit yourself. Let me at least treat you with lunch. The food here is great!”

Gon grins wide. “Thanks!”

 

__________

 

The next evening after a day of travel Gon walks down the street carrying his bag as he looks up at the tall building of Heaven’s Arena. He feels excitement surge within him to come face to face with his old friend. He was a little nervous, expecting rejection, but he is determined to make things right and won't leave until Killua agrees.

He enjoys the walk to the building as he listens to the bustling city so full of life despite it being evening. He wants to explore but nothing can deter him from his goal.

There was still a line to enter the arena. Entry was constant and people always wanted to enter. Most lost and would try again after nursing their wounds. Gon is quick to hop in line, men and women, old and young. All sorts of people attempted entry, though most were the usual brutes. Some of them looked in Gon’s direction. Instead of the usual look of underestimating him like the last time he was here at age twelve, they now seem to be sizing him up. Leering and huffing, or eagerness for the competition. Gon realizes the behavior and cant help to give a cocky grin to whoever makes eye contact.

Once he reaches the front desk he signs up and is given a number, then he is directed to the 1st floor arena. He says his thanks and walks down the hallway into the arena. The bright lights only blinding him for a moment before they adjust and he takes in the familiar scene. Sixteen fighting rings are lined up four by four and marked from letters A-P. People in the audience waiting for their turns sit to watch, shouting as the battles ensue.

 _This place really doesn’t change._ He observes as he takes his own seat. He waits anxiously and happily enjoying himself as he too watches others fight.

After a while he hears his number called out and is called to a stage. Gon feels his heart pounding with excitement as he grins and walks down to the platform. He is faced with a huge hefty guy kinda like the first time he was here. Though this time Gon stood to be about the same height and was of a much more athletic build. The referee lets them know they have three minutes to show their prowess and abilities. They both nod in understanding.

Gon’s opponent shifts into a fighting stance similar to a boxer, both hands up and feet spread apart. The bell rings and Gon stays standing straight, leaving himself completely open and making no move to attack. Just watching the other man confidently. He gets impatient and frustration builds up in his opponent, he shouts balling fists tight and charges forward, striking Gon right in the face. Not budging him at all. He pulls back his hand and cries out in pain, feeling as though he had punched a rock and maybe even had broke his own hand.

Gon then decides to release his En, a warm bright golden aura fills the stage and shoots high above their heads like a long flame lit from a match, he engulfs the top floors completely with his flame and he finds who he is looking for.

“Found you.” he whispers to himself with a smile. The blue aura that was clear and sharp and felt as though it could almost slice him in half. He felt how it flickered as he engulfed it in his warm En. Paying no mind to his opponent who just fainted, falling flat on his back from the power of his En.

The ref who apparently was using his ren for protection approaches him declaring him the winner. Gon retracts his nen as the ref pulls up his previous info and gives him clearance to go into the 200s immediately. Gon thanks him with a smile and the ref continues to look at him nervously as he walks away.

 

__________

 

“....Gon?” he whispers, voice trembling and body shaking.

Killua was in the middle of cooking dinner when the massive aura filled the floor. It felt so... different, ridiculously powerful, but also so overwhelmingly familiar. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and his eyes were wide with shock.

Alluka lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding having felt it too, no way she could've missed such an overwhelming aura.

She wasn’t familiar with Gon’s nen but seeing Killua from where she stood the hallway, she could only assume. Not much stirred him up or made him so on edge, even another nen master.

“Niisan?” She decides to test out Killua for herself.

He looks over his shoulder at her, he still looks shaken but quickly composes himself. “Y- yeah?”

“Do you know who’s En that was?” She asks as if she doesn’t already suspect it.

“...yeah.” He says but can’t look her in the eye, going back to cooking the stir fry.

“You should go see him.” She tries.

“...Why? I don’t even know what I would say to him.”

“Maybe a ‘Hey long time no see.’ or a ‘How are you?’ to start! Why are you being so stubborn? He came for you, you know that right?”

“He doesn’t need me. We went our separate ways.”

She looks at him perturbed. “...Then why is he here?”

“How the hell should I know? Maybe he’s just showing off?”

“Are you trying to fool me or yourself? He’s here and now your going to have to face him whether you like it or not..”

Killua doesn't respond and she feels the last of her patience leave her. “I’m leaving.” She turns around to walk to the door.

“Wha, Where are you going?” Killua chases after her.

“To my own room. I have a fight tomorrow anyways. I need to prepare. Good night Niisan.” She then walks out and shuts the door in his face.

Killua doesn’t chase, he lets out a sigh and sticks his hands in his short’s pockets, slouching in on himself in defeat. She’s right, he was trying to fool himself. Not ready for what is finally coming. He smells burning and runs back to the kitchen. Cursing to himself since he is not only eating alone tonight but his food is burnt as well.

He turns off the oven but his heart is still pounding, the heat from Gon’s En still warming his skin. Gon has come for him? What the hell is he supposed to think of from that? What could the brunette possibly want to say to him after all these years of silence? His feelings were conflicted about the possibility. Killua can't help but feel reminded of the Gon’s nen in his adult form from five years ago, so powerful, but this one wasn't so full of rage. This was the real Gon, with his current maximum potential. Gon has probably grown quite a bit since he last saw him.

Killua looked down at himself. He's also grown, standing at 5’10 he's pretty tall. He has grown stronger as well and fights fairly regularly in the Arena. Destroying all who challenges him.

Does this mean Gon going to challenge him? Killua has no doubt Gon will get all the wins necessary to challenge a floor master.

Will he have to fight Gon then? They never fought before, just sparred a bit.

Killua suddenly shudders at the thought.

Huh?

He felt excitement course through him. His face flushes in realization.

But this doesn’t change anything, still reluctant to face Gon to… what talk? He doesn't want to talk.

Not about the past. That’s over now.

Killua has too many questions running through his head and no one to answer them. He’s not sure if he wants any answered anyways.

He dishes up his burnt dinner and takes a seat in his dining room to eat and contemplate what he's going to do. He sighs in thought.

_I'm not ready to face him, but If he challenges me I'll win and make him leave._

His confidence still strong that he is the stronger of the two. Trying to ignore the memory of Gon’s En as he chews his food.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Also if your curious check me out on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/JunNoAce


End file.
